


Trick Or Treat

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Trick Or Treat

“Quick!” Sean said, leaning against him with a grin. “What country invented Halloween?”

“Transylvania,” Elijah replied without missing a beat.

“Wrong,” Sean informed him. “That’s where vampires were invented.”

“Candyland?” Elijah enquired.

“And again,” Sean said, brushing his lips against the soft swell of Elijah’s pectoral.

“What’re you, the great  **pumpkin**?” Elijah asked, scrubbing Sean’s scalp with his knuckles. “Is this a romantic interlude or a history lesson?”

“Any reason why it can’t be both?”

“’Cause one’s fun and the other’s boring as all fuck?”

“It’s an  **Irish**  holiday!” Sean informed him, snuggling his head against Elijah’s naked chest. “Gaelic actually. Bet you didn’t know that. And you know what  **else**?”

“What?” Elijah replied, his fingers softly caressing Sean’s broad shoulders.

“If you’d guess right I had a treat for you.”

“You already gave me a treat.” Elijah giggled, kissing the top of Sean’s head.

“I have another treat.”

“Where? There’s no treat in this room, you poser,” he said, settling closer to Sean. “We’re in bed and totally naked. You brought nothing into this room except your clothes which are scattered everywhere. Hell, your car keys ended up on the living room floor. So don’t tease me with all this talk of  _treats_!”

“It’s in my pants pocket,” Sean murmured, kissing slowly across Elijah’s bare chest.

“Well go get it!” Elijah nudged him.

“Later,” Sean said, his tongue caressing Elijah’s skin. “And besides, you didn’t answer the question.”

“Ask me again.”

Sean giggled softly. “I think not.”

“Tease!”

“I have a different question,” Sean said, nuzzling his way slowly up Elijah’s throat.

“Ask me.”

Sean kissed him hungrily… deeply. Then he whispered against Elijah’s lips: “Trick… or treat?”

“What’s my treat?”

“Same as before,” Sean said, grinning.

Elijah wrapped both arms around Sean’s neck. “God, I fucking  **love**  Halloween!”


End file.
